Fetiches e Roedores
by msmdhr
Summary: [Slash HD] Afinal de contas, é muita crueldade privar Harry Potter do seu fetichezinho por roedores, não?


**Notas da Autora:** Essa fic trata-se de uma Slash, isto é, relação entre dois garotos e blá, blá, blá. Preciso mesmo perder tempo com esse aviso ou todo mundo já entendeu a moral da história? Anyway: Não gosta, não leia!

Dedicado a _DL-Lestrange_ por ser uma das pessoas mais foda do mundo!

**

* * *

**

Fetiches e Roedores

* * *

"Então?" 

"Então o quê?"

"Então, seu estúpido, porque estamos aqui?"

O moreno passou as mãos pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível, não queria explicar, não mesmo, ainda mais levando em conta o mau humor do outro.

"Harry Potter, eu não estou com paciência nenhuma hoje." advertiu o outro atirando os cabelos louro para trás com um movimento com a cabeça, deixando clara sua impaciência e mais aparente do que nunca a sua arrogância, mesmo que o moreno soubesse as verdadeiras implicações daquele ato, não conseguia de achar aquilo irritante.

O Grifinório quase arrependia-se de ter levado o outro até aquele lugar só por sua atitude deplorável e completa falta de consideração por seus sentimentos, mas aquele era Draco Malfoy, famoso por ser um babaca egocêntrico, não tinha do que reclamar, deveria era ter escolhido melhor por quem deveria se apaixonar, se é que aquilo era uma escolha.

Não deveria ser, afinal, 'O todo poderoso Draco Malfoy' o tinha escolhido de volta, não?

"Você realmente não se lembra que dia é hoje?" perguntou o moreno.

"Quinta-feira." respondeu secamente levantando uma das sobrancelhas de maneira petulante.

Harry queria socá-lo com todas as suas forças, mas afinal de contas, alguém tinha que ser o adulto daquela relação, se dependessem de Malfoy, provavelmente ainda estariam atirando poções estragadas um no outro e rindo-se dos efeitos provocados por elas.

"Sim, o que mais...?" tentou o moreno ignorando a vozinha na sua cabeça que dizia algo como 'Mate-o! Faça isso agora!'.

"Dia da bandeira?"

"Não Malfoy." respondeu o outro cada vez mais inclinado a seguir a tal vozinha.

"Potter, pára de ser um babaca e corta essa de chamada oral, eu não sei que dia é hoje e também não sei porque estou no Topo do Observatório de Astronomia e apreciaria uma explicação agora." exigiu petulante o Sonserino.

Tinha sido um verdadeiro martírio convencer Draco Malfoy, aquele que não fazia nenhum esforço que não fosse-lhe de alguma forma compensável no final, a subir todas as escadas até o Topo do Observatório sem dar-lhe um motivo se quer e estava sendo igualmente difícil encontrar forças para explicar porque tinha tido o trabalho de convencê-lo a subir toda aquela escadaria em primeiro lugar.

Não era nada fácil falar com ele quando ele se comportava como um Anti-Cristo mimado.

"É que hoje... Bem, você se lembra da primeira vez que nós... Você sabe." começou Harry.

"Transamos?"

"Não! Que nós nos beijamos!" disse Harry rolando os olhos.

"Mas você é mesmo uma garotinha romântica e dramática." debochou o louro sorrindo.

"Certo, quer saber? Deixa para lá, vá embora se quiser." disse Harry irritado andando até o parapeito do Observatório sem olhar para o louro que o encarava um pouco atônito.

"Me desculpe Potter, mas eu perdi alguma coisa?" perguntou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Harry virou-se para encará-lo e quase não obteve auto-controle o suficiente para refrear-se a encher a cara do louro de socos quando contemplou sua face distorcida na sua melhor expressão irônica.

"Perdeu Malfoy. Hoje faz um mês que nós beijamos pela primeira vez e eu pensei que poderíamos fazer alguma coisa especial para celebrar, mas você tem sido um completo bastardo comigo dês do começo do dia."

A expressão irônica foi substituída por outra completa enfurecida no rosto pálido, o que assustou o moreno, que sinceramente não esperava por aquilo.

"Ah! Então você se lembrou!"

Harry piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar aquela repentina mudança de humor, como diabos ele virara o vilão da situação?

"Como assim? É claro que me lembrei! Te trouxe aqui em cima para podermos fazer _alguma coisa_." disse o moreno gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos.

A fúria no rosto do loiro cedeu lugar para um sorrisinho, mas apenas por alguns segundos.

"E quando é que aquela garota ia entrar na história? Você não pensou em 'ménage a troi', não é mesmo? Porque eu me recuso a ficar no mesmo lugar que ela num tempo que exceda o obrigatório nas aulas."

Agora sim, Harry estava completamente confuso.

"Malfoy... Menina? Que menina?"

" 'Que menina?', ele diz, Cafajeste... Quem não te conhece te compra! Com tosa essa pose de _heroizinho trágico_, mas a mim você não engana!" esbravejou Draco andando em direção a Harry e parando a cerca de centímetros de distância do seu rosto.

"Draco, eu realmente não sei..."

"Não me venha com essa conversa mole! Isso pode funcionar para aqueles babacas da sua casa, mas eu sou Sonserino! Você não me engana!"

"Draco..." tentou Harry novamente com a mente trabalhando incessantemente, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que explicasse aquela atitude do louro.

"E ela tem cabelos medonhos, Potter. Sinceramente, não sei como o seu padrão pode cair tanto..." comentou o outro ironicamente, mas Harry podia sentir a ponta de mágoa em sua voz.

Foi quando o atingiu, assim, sem mais nem menos, a resposta para o que o louro poderia estar falando. A voz do mesmo percorrendo sua mente, xingando aquela garota dezenas de vezes, o olhar pesaroso que depositava especialmente sobre seus cabelos lanzudos e indomáveis, só podia ser isso.

"Draco, você está falando de Hermione?" perguntou receoso.

"E ele se lembrou, senhoras e senhores! Esse cafajestinho se lembrou!" esbravejou o louro, empurrando, um Harry ainda completamente atônito, alguns centímetros. "Então, qual é a sua eihm? Cansou de ser gay? Ou seria uma tara por roedores? Primeiro a doninha depois o castor, certo? Você é nojento Potter."

Harry arregalou os olhos.

"Eu não tenho uma tara por roedores!" devolveu ofendido, não sabia porque, mas diante de todas aquelas acusações a sobre a sua suposta 'tara por roedores', parecia a mais doentia. "E eu não tenho nada com Hermione, Draco!" acrescentou antes que o louro disparasse a falar novamente.

"Então o que foi toda aquela _pegação_ que eu vi ontem?"

O moreno forçou a memória o máximo que pode, e ainda sim, não obteve uma resposta se quer que pudesse explicar o que o outro dizia, hipóteses como sonambulismo passaram por sua mente, mas achou melhor guardar aquilo para si por hora.

"Juro que não sei do que você está falando Draco."

"Moleque cínico e ardiloso..." devolveu o louro parecendo mortalmente ofendido.

"Draco, é sério!" disse o moreno começando a se descontrolar "Você sabe que eu não sei mentir, lembra daquela vez que fomos pegos por Filch no armário de vassouras? Se não fosse pela sua intervenção, todos teriam nos descoberto."

"Isso é verdade." ponderou " Além do quê, foi muita estupidez sua 'Estávamos checando se nossas vassouras de corrida não tinham sido guardadas acidentalmente dentro do armário', sério Potter, se você tivesse dito que estava procurando uma vassoura dentro das minhas calças, ainda vá lá."

Harry sentiu-se ruborizar.

"Mas Draco, quanto a Hermione..."

"Tudo bem, vamos supor que eu acredite em você, vamos supor que eu acredite que vocês não estavam se agarrando, então será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de me explicar porque passaram o dia inteirinho juntinhos e cochichando?"

Foi como se uma luz o atingisse, então era _sobre aquilo_ que ele estava falando, sentiu a expressão em sua face se suavizando.

"Ah! Então é isso! Eu não estava juntinho dela contando segredinhos! Eu estava só pedindo um conselho." Explicou o moreno aliviado, por alguns segundos considerou sinceramente a idéia do sonambulismo.

"Um conselho? O que poderia ser tão grave que você não veio falar comigo a respeito?" perguntou desconfiado.

"Era sobre você." respondeu o moreno, sorrindo tolamente.

"Sobre mim, é?" perguntou estufando o peito, lá estava novamente aquela pose arrogante, algo que Harry achara completamente repulsivo algum tempo atrás, mas por algum motivo, agora o fazia sorrir "Então, precisa de ajuda para lidar com um homem de verdade?" perguntou se aproximando insinuante.

O moreno rolou os olhos, aquilo deveria significar que tinha se esquecido completamente do assunto 'Hermione'.

"Bom, hoje faz um mês que começamos isso tudo e eu pensei em... Não sei, fazer algo especial, para marcar a data." disse encarando os próprios pés, porque diabos Draco Malfoy surtia tanto efeito nele, era impossível dizer, mas ele parecia ser o único capaz de fazê-lo enrubescer só estando presente.

"Algo como?" perguntou aproximando-se ainda mais e tocando o rosto do Grfinório.

Respirou fundo, embora junto com todo o oxigênio que parecia faltar repentinamente em seus pulmões, aspirou também o perfume cítrico do outro, o que não fora exatamente um conforto.

"Olha, eu queria que você soubesse que eu... Eu..."

"Você?"

"Eu... Uhm... Gosto de você."

O sorriso no rosto de Draco desapareceu.

"Você me fez supor coisas sobre a sua pessoa, me arrastou até o topo da Torre de Astronomia para dizer que 'gosta de mim'?" perguntou Draco sorrindo diante do embaraço do outro.

"Uhm... É, mais ou menos." respondeu.

"O que mais então?"

"Bom, eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não estou saindo com mais ninguém além de você e..." Draco fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas Harry tomou sou suas mãos e acrescentou rapidamente "Calma, deixe-me terminar de falar se não eu nunca mais vou conseguir tomar fôlego para isso novamente. Bom, a questão é que eu gosto de você e que eu queria... Não, eu quero, mas se você não quiser eu vou entender, não estou impondo, eu só acho que nós..."

"Harry!" chamou Draco sorrindo.

"Namora comigo?"

As íris cinzentas focaram-se nas verde-esmeralda e por alguns instantes, o olhar vago transposto por seus olhos parecia absolutamente impenetrável, de modo que Harry teve a súbita vontade de soltar as mãos de Draco e saltar do parapeito da Torre de Observação.

Os instantes em que os olhos de louro pareciam instransponíveis, que mais assimilavam-se a horas aos olhos do moreno, chegaram ao fim quando o louro envolveu o moreno em seus braços.

"Seria muita crueldade privar você do seu fetiche por roedores." sentenciou tomando o rosto do outro nas mão e depositando sobre os lábios entre abertos, um beijo doce e inicialmente inocente.

Inicialmente...

* * *

Mandem reviews e façam meu dia mais feliz! 

Beijos!


End file.
